pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Raro Zoologico de PE/Audiciones
Mi Ficha Ejemplo: Nombre: Gabriel Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Prinplup.png Descripción: Buena Persona (la verdad no tomare en cuenta sus descripciones xD) Trucos: Tambalearse Firma:Me llamo Gabriel Un Mensaje! :D 18:07 19 feb 2011 (UTC) PRIMERO: Nombre: Joe Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Mijumaru_by_Hiperpikachuchu.png Descripción: ¬¬ Es divertido y le gusta la aventura Trucos: Hacre trucos de magia Firma:Archivo:ToonsHero_Joe.png↘•̊KevV 愛•̊Message•̊↗光Archivo:Yoh_Solo_Uso_de_Yoh_Mini.png 18:19 19 feb 2011 (UTC) segundo Nombre: Alonso Cara MM: Archivo:Timburr_acuatico_MM_by_Luxalonso.png Descripción: Juguetón ,bailarín ,divertido ,rockero (?) ,amable y muy cariñoso ,se enamora rapido Trucos: Bailar ,hacer toda clase de piruetas ,cantar y tocar el piano ,bateria ,guitarra y flauta Firma:Lux alonsoUn psiqotico MuY@LoQuO@ Y dInDo :P 18:11 19 feb 2011 (UTC) tercera Nombre: Ami Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Descripción:es amable y simpatica,pero aveces cabezota xD Trucos:Ser super elastica como una gimnasta xD FirmaArchivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Eon family the best♬']]Archivo:Sara mini sprite 2.png 18:14 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Cuarta Nombre: Kari Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png Descripción: Alegre, amable y muy activa Trucos: Convertir el hielo en helado ED Firma:--[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful you know?♥♪★']]Archivo:Touko mini2.gif 18:15 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Quinta Nombre: Maca Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Glameow.png Descripción: amable y alegre! Trucos: hacerce invisible xD (?) Firma:-- Maca =3 dime lo quie quieras! nya! 19:01 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Sexto Nombre: Jesús Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png Descripción: es dulce y amigable,se enfada cuando le molestan pero es muy valiente Trucos: aterrorizar a los demas Firma:[[Usuario:Zoroark mix|'Zoro...Darkk']] · [[Usuario:Zoroark mix|'=La oscuridad te persigue']] 19:07 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Yo Nombre: Daniela Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png Descripción: alegre, divertida, y un poco presumida Trucos: congelar cosas cuando quiere Nota: es una rara leafeon glacial ED (te lo dejo porsiacaso) firma: Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 19:50 19 feb 2011 (UTC) yO Nombre: cOKE Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Togekiss.png Descripción: Buen amigo y creativo Trucos: Acrobacias aéreas Firma:--Archivo:Togekiss_OCPA.png•̊El entrenador aéreo...•̊♪♫Si no te contesto♪♫•̊Archivo:Pidgeot_OCPA.png 19:55 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Yo Nombre: Shadow Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Totodile.png Descripcion: Amable y simpatico Trucos: usar el kage mane (sombra imitadora) Firma:--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru]]·''[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"Niichan']] 20:53 19 feb 2011 (UTC) yo nombre: Chatotia Cara MM: archivo:Cara de Chatot.png Descri: Chistoza, buena amiga .3. Trucos: Usar en AC y aprender todos los ataques >:D [[User:Alex pokémon|'''Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|''hee? '']] 02:58 26 feb 2011 (UTC) mep Nombre: Sofi Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png Descripción: aventurera chistoza, y es muy linda siempre trata de ayudar Trucos:Controlar la fauna (osea tener a los animales a mi predeposicion y convertirme en el que quiera) Firma:[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 05:38 26 feb 2011 (UTC) ewe Nombre: Nana Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Pichu.png Descripción: Siempre molesta a los demas que no le caen bien y es una vaga Trucos: Puede hacer formas con la electricidad, por mas complicadas que sean Firma: Loca me llaman... ¡Porque yo soy una Matryoshka! acaso iremos a una randevouz? 09:33 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Yo Nombre:Slam Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Marill.png Personalidad:Es amable y bueno y le gusta mucho leer manga y novelas. Trucos:Piruetas con su cola( hacer volteretas, botar con la cola...) y mover y hacer formas con el agua. Mega:Member of Team Aqua · '''[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|¡Unete al equipo''']] 11:10 26 feb 2011 (UTC)